


Six Years Later... Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight of their lives and Sam is basically alienated by everyone and everything, Dean leaves for parts unknown deserting Sam, to find himself. Sam moves on, sets up an antiquities business for cursed objects and makes a new life for himself. Six years pass and Dean comes looking for Sam. He never expects that Sam would welcome him home after what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Later... Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [LiveJounral](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/43431.html)/[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673225)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/4971.html)/[Tumblr](http://bluefire986.tumblr.com/post/127802639600/title-six-years-later-livejounralao3tumblr)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Six%20Years%20Later/Six_Years_2_3_2.jpg.html) 

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Six%20Years%20Later/Divider.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Six%20Years%20Later/Six_icon.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Six%20Years%20Later/Store.jpg.html)


End file.
